Destinies Awakened
by FlaretheVulpix
Summary: One destiny lies in light, the other in darkness. What if those to destinies become intertwined and are brought to the Pokémon World as beings of Pokémon? Hope you all enjoy! Some of my OC's and lots of Armin x Annie/Aruani! FlareTheVulpix does not own Pokémon or Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan
1. Frozen Queen

Destinies Awakened

By FlareTheVulpix

Editor- Insta- shinyhue

A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon/Attack on Titan Crossover

FlareTheVulpix does not own Attack on Titan or Pokemon.

Pairing: Aruani (Armin x Annie)

Its been 3 years. Three whole years since those… _things_ were exterminated for good. The Titans, more specifically. I woke up groggily and stretched lazily. It's hard work right now, and so far its been fruitless. I now work on a team that researches the crystal my friend- …. Well, I don't even know If I can call her a friend, or if we even were friends to begin with, in fact. Anyway, back on topic, I work with a group that researches what exactly Annie is encased in. So far, we've had no luck getting her out, as the crystal is seemingly impenetrable. I arrive there, earlier than everyone, like usual.

"Armin!"

I stiffen for a moment. Who would be here at this time of day? I slowly turn around to see that Eren and Mikasa are coming towards me. I breathed a sigh of relief as a warm smile graced my lips.

"Hey!" I greeted. "What are you doing here?" I asked the duo.

"Eren wanted to visit Annie," Mikasa answered abruptly.

"I wanted to see how you research is coming along, too," Eren added, sheepishly smiling.

"Well, so far we had no luck in getting Annie out of whatever that crystal is made of..." I sighed.

"Hmm…" Eren trailed off, thinking.

"Cadets Mikasa and Eren report to us in the hallway!"

We look toward the entrance and see Corporal Levi and Hanji standing there. Hanji is beckoning towards us with her hand.

"We'll only be a minute."

"We'll be right back." They each said their goodbyes, giving a short wave before going towards the hallway.

"I'll be at the crystal!" I yelled to them. Eren waved his hand towards me, signaling that he had heard me.

I walked down to the chamber where she was kept. I peered through, looking at Annie through the crystal. A smile played upon her lips whilst teardrops stuck to her face. I wonder if Annie was in a state of peace or in a lock of pain.

I put my hand towards the crystal thinking about the times we shared. Flashbacks told of stories that now seemed ridiculous. Beating Reiner and Eren with a move no one knew, training to be a soldier… I even remember her talking to one of her, if not only, friend at the time, Mina, who died during the Trost incident… I remember the shock on everyones faces when I proposed the theory of the female titan being Annie, and even doubting it a little myself. I remember her actually proving my theory when she turned titan in wall Sina, her maniac laughter as she confessed, and how she destroyed half the city along with Eren. After that she then froze herself in an attempt to guard the information with her life in the prison of crystal keeping her locked away. I was so deep in reminiscing the memories I did not notice the tears that fell from my face.

"Annie," I spoke aloud, my voice cracking. "Please come back to us. I know you can do it. You're strong. Maybe this time, you and I could… save lives. Taking them is a pathetic act that I didn't want to believe you did…. I miss you. I know that you can't hear me but still… Please, at least hear me out…" My eyes growing blurry.

A few moments of eerie silence passed by. I then remembered something. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a crumpled piece of paper that had something written on it. It was a poem I had written, long ago. I couldn't believe it was still there. I read it aloud,

Long live the queen

she fell from grace

and

her heart froze

now she lies

with the fallen

encased in crystal.

Suddenly I feel some wind blowing. '_Impossible! I'm in an underground chamber for crying out loud! How would a breeze even make its wa-'_ I stopped my thoughts mid-sentence to see… What's happening to my arm?! The arm was being absorbed into the crystal along with the rest of my body. My eyes widen as the rest of my arm was absorbed. I felt my hand brush her chest. I froze for a moment, processing what was happening with wide eyes. I couldn't move!...And my hand was on Annie's chest?! I blushed but only for a second. There were bigger priorities to deal with now!

"Help! Eren, Mikasa, Levi... Someone help!" I screamed, terror evident in my voice.

I heard muffled footsteps and the sound of guards running in with their gear, as I couldn't tear my eyes from the scene before me. Eren, Mikasa, Levi, Hanji and multiple guards came rushing in, seeing that a good chunk of my body had been absorbed. I could only move my right arm and the top right half of my body, along with my head. Everything else felt numb… like there was nothing there. Their eyes widen at the sight.

"Armin!" Eren screamed running towards me and pulling my body away from the crystal, others following suit.

"Guys, help! I don't know what's happening, I was touching the crystal and it sucked me in!" I said, panic clouding my thoughts.

I felt almost everything grow numb, until all else I could feel was the warmth of their hands on mine. But inevitably, at last my head was sucked in, and everything went black.

"Ar...n..?" A hazy voice sounded. My head felt like it would split open at any given second.

"A..le.t?!" I frowned. Yelling was not what I needed right now.

"Armin!" I groaned loudly, struggling to stand up. My muscles screamed in protest, until they gave out and I fell to the grou-... wait… what is this…? The ground was an all black color. That made no sense! The cavern where she was kept was dark, but not _that_ da-

This isn't the cavern.

My mind flashed back to the previous events. They were jumbled up and made my head throb. Slowly, I lifted my head. Eyes closed, afraid of what I might see

I cracked them open a bit upon hearing a voice I'd never thought I would again. I was in a black space but in front of me were crystal walls where I could see Eren and the other in front staring. Behind me though was…Annie!?

Flare- That was new!

Admin-Yeah that was my first crossover! Also we have a guest! Introducing...Shinyhue my fantastic editor!

SH-Derp

Again she's...odd...but then again I'm odder

SH- Yep!

Admin- So also have cake shinyhue, as u r my editor and all. *brings out cake with AOT and Pokemon*

Also ur the one who introduced me to AOT. So ur awesome!

SH-Yay!

Anyone who reviews gets cake!

So I hoped you all enjoyed! If you follow us review and tell us! Thanks!


	2. Perverted Moments, Pokemon and Pain

**Chapter 2**

Flare- Hello!

SH-Hai!

Admin- For who reviewed you shall get cake. *hands out cake for those who reviewed.

For Matt! *hands cake to Matt* and no I did not get that idea from that episode nor did I watch it yet….spoiler…..

And for Tentsubasa! *hands cake to Tentsubasa* (I think I spelled your name right….)

*eats cake herself and runs away laughing maniacally*

Flare-Whelp admin is going to go crazy sooo…. Re-

SH-Read, Review and Enjoy!

Flare- Hey! You stole my line!

SH- So what?

Flare-You weren't supposed too! *pulls out red light saber* Shall we?

SH- *pulls out blue light saber* Let's.

Admin- *laughs and eats cake whilst a battle of life and death goes on between friends*

(Annie POV)

"Annie?!" Armin gasped

My eyes widened momentarily, but I quickly replaced them with a little smile.

"Hey."

I focused my eyes a little more on Armin and noted that his body looked…..stronger. Also transparent…?

"Annie you look…..well transparent, I guess."

"So do you." I put in, bluntly.

"H-how did I get here?" The blond boy asked, nervous.

"I don't know. I don't know how I got here either." I admitted

"What!"

"Yeah. I felt you touch me and I opened my eyes. I'm guessing you were so distracted by what was happening you did not notice me open them. I watched you get sucked in. Then as soon you were all the way inside I blinked and was here." I explained.

"Oh…" I watched Armin grow red as a crimson hue spread across his face.

"I'm sorry!" He squeaked.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"F-For touching you. There." He pointed at my chest, not looking up. " I-I just put my hand on a random spot on the crystal. I didn't know that it would sink in!"

It took me a moment to process what he had said. My eyes widened as shock coursed through me. I felt my face heat up. I quickly regained my composure and responded with, "It's okay. It actually felt kind of nice." I blurted out.

Armin's head whipped up as soon as those words left my mouth. He stared at me dumbstruck until I realized what I had just said. A rosy hue flushed across my face once again as I reacted with, "N-No not like that! I-I meant that since I haven't had any human-human contact for a while it felt kind of nice! I-I missed that feeling! I'm not trying t-to make myself a pervert or something!"

Armin stared at me oddly as I rambled on until he burst out laughing.

'_W-Why is he laughing, what did I do?!'_ I thought, frantic.

"Ha-Ha-Ha your face says everything. Armin wheezed, grasping his sides. "Why am I laughing, you ask. Because this is a side of Annie that has never been seen! It's so not you!"

As he was laughing a bright light surrounded Armin. As the light died down I gasped, stifling my upcoming laughter. I pointed towards Armin. He stopped laughing.

"What is it Annie?" He asked, puzzled.

"Feel your head and look behind you." I failed to keep my laughter in.

"AUUGGH! WHAT IS THIS?!"

From atop his head and from his rear sprouted yellow ears and a tail!

I giggled slightly at the sight of a flustered Armin, 'chasing his tail'. He then caught sight of me, stopped and gaped, mouth open.

"Annie..." He started.

'Oh no...' I thought and felt my head. I felt two long ears. They were black. Behind me though was a blue tail. I gasped.

"W-Why is this happening?!" I yelled out to nothing.

"Because you two are the chosen ones." A voice said.

Armin and I looked around. We saw nothing.

"Who's there?" Armin called out. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Raina. The voice replied. "I am what you could call a guide."

A figure morphed in front of us. It had a blue and yellow swan like body. Pink crescent wings surrounded it's backside as it levitated in the darkness. The darkness around us dispersed as it turned to white.

"You both are here for one purpose. To save the Pokémon world from darkness."

"What does that mean? What's a Pokémon? How do you save that world? What are you?" Armin asked many questions.

"Well I am why you would call a Pokémon. I am a certain breed called Cresselia. There are many different kinds of Pokémon. You both see the changes to your bodies, right? Well as if now, you both are slowly morphing into two Pokémon called Pikachu," She gestured towards Armin. "And Riolu." She gestured towards me. The other questions you will find the answers yourselves.

"Well I must get going now. I will see you later on in your dreams.

"Wait what about our friends!?" Armin called out, gesturing to where Eren and the others looked inside the crystal.

"They only see the last position you both were in. Annie you're in the same position as you were before and Armin you are in the position when you got sucked in. Okay I have to go, bye!"

She bid farewell and then disappeared into the light.

We were both stunned into silence by what was happening until,

"A-Ah" Armin gasped.

I turned to him and saw that he was glowing. My eyes widened as he transformed, into a so called 'Pikachu' I guessed.

His body turned yellow and his cheeks red. His body contorted and twisted until he shrunk. He yelled out as this was happening.

"ANNIE!"

As soon as those words left him mouth all there was, was a pile of clothes and a lump. His clothes.

"Arlert...?" I called out warily. I walked over to the lump and found a yellow rodent, unconscious among the uniform of a survey corp. I gasped and lightly stroked the furry mouse's head. It moaned and did not wake up. Its chest moved up and down, slowly.

I then felt a sudden pain in my head. I was whisked away from Armin, back into the world of darkness.

"Annie..." A voice whispered in my ear, sending bone-chilling shivers down my back.

"Join me..." A shadowy figure morphed in front of me. I moaned as waves of pain coursed through my head. My stomach flipped. I felt a tightening grip wrap around my middle, strangling me. I gasped for air.

"THAT'S ENOUGH AKUMU!" Raina appeared in front of me, banishing the darkness. Whatever had held me released his/her grip and I crumpled to the ground.

I felt dizzy. I cried out in pain as several spasms took over my body.

Raina came over to me and sprinkled some light dust over me. I felt some of the pain subside. I started to glow again. I listened to them talk or more like argue.

" ...n.w...you...w..l...not...t..e...r..!"

"...N.v.r..!" The words came to me in pieces. Then I faded into darkness. But before I passed out, I thought saw a glimpse of red and black. I then succumbed to the darkness.

/\_/\

[o•.•o]

Fight continues over a random sharpedo canyon on wooden bridge.

Flare- *chops off SH hand*

SH-Hey that was my drawing hand! You'll pay! *chops off Flare's hind leg*

Flare- I have something to tell you SH!

SH- Wut?

Flare- Shinyhue... I AM YOUR MOM'S , DAD'S, UNCLE'S, MOTHER IN LAW'S, LILLIPUP'S, FRIEND'S, NEIGHBOR'S, BROTHER IN LAW'S, AUNT'S, PIKACHU'S, SON'S, DAUGHTER'S, STEPSISTER!

SH- WTH?!

Admin- I'm ba- WHAT HAPPENED!? *looks at random limbs strewn everywhere*

Whelp tell us what you though in the reviews while I deal with these two!


	3. IS SHE DEAD?

Hey guys! Well Shinyhue is currently not present right now and Flare is trying to sleep since it's like…..4 in the morning! Sooo…yeah…

Flare-*fakes snores, actually trying to sneak on internet when admin not there*

Read Review and Enjoy!

(Annie POV)

"Hello? Are you alright? Please wake up! Flare, what do we do?!"

I felt someone poke my side. My side burned but I was too tired to move."

"She's not waking up! What if she's dead?! Waaaaaahh! She's dead! She's de-Mrph!

"Be quiet Kalik! She's not dead. See her breathing. Here, I have an idea! Step back."

"O-okay."

I heard voices. It sounded like a male and a female. They went quiet for a little bit. Then next thing I knew was that cold water had been splashed all over my face .

"Aaahh!" I gasped as my eyes shot open and bolted up. I looked around and saw that I was on a semi small plain of sand with water next to it. The water stung my eyes and I rubbed at them furiously.

"She's awake!" A male brown dog-like thing exclaimed.

"Yeah I can see that!" The red fox next to it snapped. I noticed it was holding as large leaf with traces of water on it. "Hello. How did you get here?" It asked me, lowering its voice to a more sympathetic tone. "Who are you?"

I thought back to the previous events. I gasped as I recalled what happened. I looked at my han-..No! They were black paws! I looked my reflection in a puddle next to me and saw that I was some kind of black and blue dog. I looked around wildly and saw no presence of a yellow rodent.

"Nooo….I moaned…burrowing my face in my paws.

"What's wrong?" The brown dog asked me. "I'm Kalik by the way."

"Well my name is Annie…I started, "and well you see….I come from the human world.

They both gasped. I then explained that I had a dream and then I woke up here.

"Armin! He's not here!"

"What did he look like?" Kalik asked.

He was called a….Pikachu! Yes, he was a Pikachu!"

The red fox I assumed was Flare looked at me strangely. She then started to discuss something with Kalik. I tried to hear what they were saying but they were talking too softly. They finally turned around. Flare spoke first.

"Well we decided to trust you." She told me. "You see more and more bad Pokémon have been appearing lately. Also you don't see many Riolu or Pikachu in this part of the world. Oh yeah, by the way I'm a breed called Vulpix and Kalik is an Eevee. As she was speaking as blue butterfly came towards us. I assumed it was a Pokémon. Kalik noticed it and pointed it out to Flare.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Vivian, what's wrong?

"Oh hello dears! I was just going to enter Beach Cave. You see, I heard that there was a Pikachu stuck in the depths of the cave. Kind of odd because you don't see many in this part…."

At those words my eyes lit up and I looked towards Kalik and Flare hopefully. Flare smiled at me.

"That must be your friend!" Kalik gasped.

"Oh dears who is this?" Vivian asked us.

"This is Annie! You see she lost her friend, who was a Pikachu. So the Pikachu in the cave must be him.

"Oh well that's great for you Annie! Well it seems you all have this under control. Be careful about bad Pokémon in the cave. She then floated away.

"Thank you!" I called after her.

"Ok that settles it, let's go!" Kalik declared. Flare nodded and we set off into the cave.

We entered the cave. As soon as I stepped in I saw a brown beetle-like Pokémon charge us. I froze, not knowing what to do. Flare stepped in front of us, attacking the Pokémon by disappearing and then reappearing behind it to knock it out. I looked at her, puzzled by how she did that. Flare gestured towards Kalik and then he explained to me about the Pokémon in this dungeon, dungeons themselves, how to use moves and move sets and lastly for now, typesets and weaknesses.

_So I'm a fighting type. I thought. Kind of a coincidence, since in human form I'm a trained fighter..._

We reached a staircase and went through to the next floor. When we entered after we took a few steps Kalik and I were surrounded by a Corsola and two Shellos. Kalik used Tackle on the Corsola, lowering its HP by half. I tried out a move of mine called Quick Attack on one of the Shellos, knocking it out. I was amazed at how fast I had moved. I was stunned until the other Shellos used Mud-Slap on me, snapping me back into awareness. I then used Quick Attack again, knocking it out. I looked back at Kalik and noticed that he had knocked out the Corsola. After that we continued on to the next staircase. When we entered the next room, I noticed that the staircase was right next to me, so we continued on to the next floor. When we came upon the fourth floor Flare nudged me with her tail.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"We are almost to the last floor. She informed me, making my heart leap.

After encountering some Shellder and Corsola we finally reached the staircase. I took a deep breath and entered, with Flare and Kalik behind me.

CLIFFY! What will Annie and the gang find at the end of the cave? Armin, broken on the ground, breathing his last pikachu-like breath?! Or maybe a smexy human Armin on the ground, unconscious…mebbe shirt-le-

Flare-SHADDAP! Readers those scenes will NOT happen…I hope… I have no clue what goes on in Admin's mind….

Huehuehue….Bye! Hope you enjoy! Review your thought below please!

Btw if you did not get who Vivian was she was a Vivillon. I think she was a moonstorm one…can't think but it was the eastern USA one…Bye!

(Gawd I just love how I lost internet connection up till here…Mebbe I have it back on in afternoon…zzzzzzzzz…..zzzzzzzz.)

(As soon as I type that Internet is fixed… HALLELUJIAH I THOUGHT THAT I ACTUALLY HAD TO SLEEP!)

UPDATE!

ALSO! I need team OC's now! Please send me some!

For good teams-

Names-

Species-

Genders-

Feelings towards Annie and others-

Max of three Pokémon, min of two.

For bad teams-

Names-

Species-

Genders-

Feelings towards Annie and others-

Again, Max of 3 and min of two

Thank you and you have two days!


	4. Reunited

Flare- Aaaayyyy!

Hi! Well we are still accepting team soooooo….please send them in! We need good teams and especially bad teams. Ok so yeah! Now off to the story!

(Armin POV)

I heard footsteps nearing me. I huddled in a near corner, bracing myself for more attackers. Cuts and bruises dotted my body as from previous encounters with what I assumed were Pokémon. I looked down at my Pikachu hands and sighed.

'_I wonder how Annie is doing right now. Is she here in this world? What does a Riolu even look like? I hope she's okay though…'_

The footsteps were getting closer now. I noticed the more I braced myself, more electrical sparks flew from my red cheeks. Then the group came into view. There was a red fox and a brown dog and leading them was a blue and black dog-like Pokémon. Once that Pokémon saw me, its eyes lit up and she charged me. My eyes widened and I tried to think of a way to stop hurting me. I thought of the electrical sparks and how to maneuver them, to focus them at the running Pokémon. The next thing I knew was that a shockwave was headed at the blue dog.

"Eeeyagh!" It screamed a high-pitched scream as the electricity hit it. The two Pokémon in the back looked shocked and they ran up to her, I assumed it was a female due to the voice, to see if it was alright.

"Annie!" The brown dog gasped.

'_What!? That can't be right?! Is that….Annie?"_

"Armin? Is that you?" Annie managed to stand up, scowling at me. We locked eyes. I nodded. Her scowl then melted into a relieved smile as she ran towards me and enveloped me in a crushing hug. I hugged back, relieved that it was her. Then the moment was broken by the red fox saying sarcastically,

"Awwww, look at the two love birds, finally reunited.."

We both froze. We then broke apart and screamed at her,

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" We both yelled, blushing furiously.

The group then all looked at each other and burst into laughter.

Annie introduced me to her new friends. Kalik then said,

"Let's get out of this cave and get Armin treated. He looks like he had a pretty rough time."

At those words I finally realized at how much pain I was in. My legs buckled to the ground.

"A-ah, Armin!" Annie squeaked, noticing the cuts and bruises. She then realized how high her voice got and flushed, slightly.

'_Wait did Annie just….squeak?' _I thought, surprised. I let out a small chuckle.

"What Armin?!" She glared at me, arms crossed.

"N-Nothing!" I managed to get out before bursting into full on laughter, causing a chain reaction with Flare and Kalik.

"Ugh!" She huffed, face redder than ever. "That's it, I'm leaving!"

She started to walk out. Flare then looked at me and asked,

"Is she always like this?"

"Well actually, no…I guess it had to do with the Pokémon transformation. But…I like change.." I responded with a smile.

Flare smirked and then asked me,

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah but I might need a little help."

With that, Flare and Kalik helped me up and out to the cave.

"Where to now?" Annie asked, still a little red.

"I have a place. Follow me. Annie you can help Armin as I lead." Flare responded

Annie switched places with Flare, now helping me stand, as Flare led us through a somewhat secretive way to a cliff side. There was nothing there except for a bush and a tree. She then walked over to the bush and moved it away, surprising Annie and I since there was a staircase. With that we walked down into a cave.

"Wow, look its Beach Cave! I gasped at the spot that overlooked the sea. I knew it was the sea since I'd been there already back in the human world.

"Yep!" Kalik answered. "This place is called Sharpedo Bluff! This is where Flare and I live. Although we will be moving in a little bit.

"Why?" I asked, cocking my head slightly. I noticed Annie watching me and I felt heat rise to the back of my neck.

"Here. For you both." Flare tossed Annie and I two gummy-like things. I caught a yellow while Annie got a blue one. I noticed Kalik nibbling on a brown one while Flare grabbed a red one.

"Sit." Flare gestured as she sat down toward two hay beds on the ground. They looked freshly placed. We both sat down on them.

"So here's the thing." She started. "Kalik and I are joining a guild here, in Treasure Town. It's for exploration teams."

"Guild? Treasure Town? Explorations Team?" Armin frowned.

"Treasure Town, Kalik started, is the town along this cliff side. An exploration team is a team who goes out and rescues Pokémon who need help, catch outlaws and explore new areas of the world! I really want to explore, find new places and hunt for treasure!" Kalik smiled.

"Hmm..sounds like the Garrison, Brigade and the Survey Corps combined." I said to Annie.

This time Flare and Kalik looked confused. "What're they?" Flare asked.

"Well…." I started "It's a long story…"

"We got time."

"….Alright, I tell." I agreed.

Huehuehue….ended right there..

Flare- Really? You ended there.

Kalik- Whyyyyy! I wanna know what Survey Corps and all the other things arree!

Flare- Hey, where's Armin and Annie?

*starts whistling and starts to walk away slowly*

Flare- ADMIN WHAT DID YOU DO?!

Nothing….

Flare- *embers next to ear*

Fine! I…er….kinda threw them out to the fans…. Hehehe! *runs away*

Kalik-Oh no…

Flare-I'll get the super rods, you get the water balloons…..

Kalik- On it.

*secrectly whispers* please review and send in teams ASAP. Thanks!


	5. Strength and Thanks

Annie- Admin! I need to kill you!

Armin-*rocks in corner* so…many….fans….they took my shoes and socks!

Annie-And my hairclip! They also painted my nose blue….? Admin just said she wanted to take us somewhere!

Flare- Well, we all learned that lesson…never have admin take a Vulpix or Eevee to Convention with lots of Pokémon Trainers….

Kalik- *shudders* the memories…..

Flare- Well anyways….Admin is hiding and doing summer school work….even though her school starts tomorrow…so she apologizes in advance if she is inactive. Sooo …

Everyone- Read, Review and Enjoy!

(Annie POV)

We were in the cave of Sharpedo bluff. The sun was gone, everything was dark except for the fire that illuminated the room around us. Armin had just finished explaining what the Survey Corps, The Garrison and what the Military Brigade were. Flare looked horrified while Kalik terrified when he told them about the titans.

"Don't worry, I added, the titans were exterminated a couple months ago."

"Annie, how did you know that? You've been encased this whole entire time, right?" Armin whispered to me.

"Yeah…somehow I know…I know a lot now though…" I mumbled.

"Well that's a good thing. You know the titans being exterminated."

"Yeah, so tell us, Armin started, what were your lives like before we came here?" He asked Flare and Kalik.

"Flare and I come from different families." Kalik said.

"My parents were killed by a tree falling on them." Flare continued, quieter.

"While my parents were famous explorers named Vapor and Grant. They were a Vaporeon, who was my mother, and my father was a Leafeon. They were killed during an expedition when an earthquake struck and some rocks fell on them. After the deaths of our parents, Flare and I met up, became friends and now live together. Although…" Kalik trailed off.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Flare and especially me, aren't exactly the most loved people in Treasure Town…"

"…When I first met Kalik he was getting beat up by one of the weaker of the bully groups on the beach. I couldn't imagine what kind of pain he was in. Kick after punch…So I stepped in and chased them away." Flare muttered darkly. "So now, sometimes even I get taken down by some of the mean groups…"

I felt rage build up inside of me. I looked over at Armin…or at least where Armin was. He was with Kalik, a calm yet understanding look in his eyes.

"I know what it's like to be hurt like that." Armin started. "Back when I was a human, before I was a trainee…I was constantly beat up in my old town." He revealed.

I looked at Armin, shocked that someone would hurt him, nice and caring Armin!

_'__I can't believe that some bullies hurt Armin, MY Armin! Wait…my Armin?' _I pushed that thought to the back of my mind and focused on Armin.

"I believed that we should be free of the walls, go outside to live there in the future. But they would call me crazy or a heretic and beat me up. Then some of my best friends, Mikasa and Eren, would chase them away or more likely beat those bullies up. I always felt weak then, like I was a worthless piece of crap!" He spat bitterly. "That's another reason why I joined the survey corps, although I've haven't improved at all.

With that it was like someone took over my body. I walked to Armin and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Armin!" I began. "You aren't weak! If you were how did you survive up to here!? How on earth did you make so many plans to help save me and the others!? You have strength, the strength to move on, venture forth! Don't ever doubt yourself again! You got that!"

With that everyone went silent. Flare and Kalik were wide eyed while Armin looked shocked, mouth open, gaping.

I swallowed nervously.

"Well everyone, let's get to bed. I'm exhausted. It's well past midnight too" Flare said awkwardly, breaking the silence.

"Alright." I agreed.

We then all climbed into our separate beds. When I lay down, I noticed Armin was facing me. He mouthed to me two words and then he closed his eyes and slept.

_'__Thank you.' _Those two words ran through my eyes. I then closed my eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of nothing but darkness.

So this might be one of two chapters I will be updating today. So the next chapter is coming soon. Also please send in team OC's! I really want some of my readers OC's in this story! The forms are in Chapter 3 I think. Thank you! Also sorry about this chapter being relatively short, the next ones will being longer don't fret!


	6. Trouble! Flare's down!

**Chapter 6**

Yo! So this is the last time you can send in teams! Sadly…I have received none…so next chapter I might just fill with my own OC's…So on with the story!

Read, Review and Enjoy!

Also this chapter will have cussing in it….So enjoy! Sorry it's so short!

(Annie POV)

I woke up before dawn, the sky still dark. I noticed Flare's bed was empty. The boys were still sleeping. I got up and walked out of the cave. As soon as I walked out, I saw Flare sprinting towards me, a bag in tow with a terrified expression on her face.

"Get inside!" She quickly ordered me. I climbed back inside the bluff quickly. When Flare got inside, she closed a door and locked it. Soon after I heard loud knocks on the doors and shouts of "Get out here!" or "Little shits!" and such.

The boys woke up alarmed at the shouts. I looked at Flare. She looked horrible, cuts and bruises dotted her body. She then collapsed on the ground, panting."

"Flare! Oh no you went out to Treasure Town, didn't you?"

"Urk!...Well, you got me. I did go out…" Flare let out a cough. "They set up an ambush." "Them."

Kalik's eyes widened. He then licked Flare's cheek and sighed,

"Why Flare! Dammit, you knew this would happen!"

"I know. I thought I would be able to get the items later since it's so early in the morning."

Armin and I just stood, watching the two fight on. Until,

"Flare look out!"

"WHAM!"

Kalik managed to get Flare away from the door. No sooner after that it fell to the ground, large dents and splinters on it. There in the shadows appeared the figures of some Pokémon. I got into a fighting stance along with Kalik. Armin went to the back to help Flare. They entered and it was…

Well I know I said that the chapters would be longer but this is just an exception. I want to see if I can get at least one OC team….Whelp school's started for me already and me no likey….I got TONS of HW on first day! And I got hit in face with a backpack…..

Well bye for now and please send in teams using forms in chapter 3! If I get teams I will do an extra long chappie!


	7. Nightmare

**Chapter 7**

**Hey! Ohmigosh sorry for not updating. Again school is a pain. Well I'll be updating more now I hope. Now off to the story!**

(Annie's POV)

"Augh!" I shot up in my bed, clutching my chest as if I was holding my heart. I was shaking, my paws sweaty. My heart beat wildly, threatening to pop out of my chest. Of course it didn't. I looked around, not knowing where I was until I realized that I was still a Riolu and that I was in Flare and Kalik's house. I looked over and saw that Armin was gone. Flare and Kalik were sleeping.

'Wow, they must be heavy sleepers.' I thought.

I went outside to get some air. I looked at the cliff's edge and saw Armin standing there. I walked over to him. He turned towards me and smiled. There was sadness in his eyes though.

"What's wrong?" I asked him after plopping myself next to him.

"Hmm...Oh nothing is wrong. I'm fine!" He responded, flashing me another forced smile.

"No you arent. I can see it, the sadness and despair in your eyes. What's wrong?"

…..He was silent for a moment. He grasped my paw a tried to hold back a sob but could not. Realization washed over me. Armin was crying.

"An-nnie, when will we get back to the human world?" He whimpered, as a lone tear slid down his cheek. I stroked his back like my mother used to do when I was sad or upset to soothe me. It helped and he started to calm down.

I paused and thought about the answer.

"I don't know Armin, I don't know."

We both sat there, looking at the stars in the sky, our feet barely overhanging the cliffside.

"Why did you wake up?" Armin asked me.

'I had a nightmare. Thats all." I said bluntly.

Then more silence.

"Why are you doing this Annie?"

"What do you mean?"

"Helping me. Why are you helping me?"

"Hmm...I sighed. "I think that it would be best if we solved this together. We are friends right?"

The word "Friend" did not sit well with me for some odd reason. When I looked at Armin my heart started beating faster. I looked away quickly, regaining my composure.

With that my eyelids started to droop. I wanted to go back to my bed but my body wouldn't cooperate with my request. I started nodding off. The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was Armin, cushioning my head with his shoulder, smiling.

"Goodnight Annie." I felt something warm and soft press against my forehead and then I faded away into a land of dreams.

I woke up to chuckling. I opened my eyes and then shut them quickly due to the harsh sunlight bearing down onto my face. I opened them again and saw Flare and Kalik watching me, laughing.

"Wh-what?" I asked cautiously. I then felt something next to me. I turned to look and saw Armin snoring on my shoulder. I felt my face flare up as he opened his eyes sleepily.

"Morning. What's with that look on your fa-…" He looked around, noticing our current position; His head on my shoulder with our paws/hands interlaced. He turned a shade of red.

"Awwww, lookit the two lovebirds. Don't do anything naughty in our house." Flare smirked. Kalik was rolling on that ground laughing at that point.

At that comment we both scrambled apart, faces redder than Cheri Berries, eyes wide.

We all stared at each other, aside from Kalik who was still laughing. We all began laughing too.

"We-We must have f-fallen asleep while we were ta-talking last night Annie!" Armin realized between laughter.

"When did you find us?" I asked Kalik and Flare after we calmed down a bit.

"Oh yes, you see a member of the guild and Kangashkan found you two, sleeping away. I don't know who the member of the guild was though." Kalik informed us.

There was a slight pink to Armin's face. I felt heat creep up on my face as well.

…"Well putting that aside, tonight's our last night here on Sharpedo Bluff!" Armin put in.

"Yep tomorrow we're off to the guild!"

"Let's go to Treasure Town for a little bit. I want to get some supplies for the move." Flare said.

At those words I was swept back to the nightmare I had. I shivered.

"What's wrong Annie?" Kalik asked, cocking his head. "You look a little pale."

"I-I do?"

"Yeah." Armin frowned. "Let's get you some air. You might feel better outside."

"Okay."

**Well more chapters to come! Please review! Bye!**


End file.
